herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Wei
|hobby = Helping others. Embracing warfare. Spending time with Zhuge Liang. Hanging out with Zhong Hui. Reading. Writing. Working. |goals = Find a worthy opponent. Help Zhuge Liang to expand Shu. Defeat Sima Yi and other enemies. Protect the Shu Kingdom from evil threats. |family = Jiang Jiong (father) Unnamed mother Unnamed son Unnamed wife |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Jiang Wei (姜維), style or byname name: Boyue (伯約), is essentially the main protagonist in the later parts of the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a military general of Shu Kingdom. Biography During Zhuge Liang's Northern Expedition, Jiang Wei serving as Wei commander under minister Ma Zun. Jiang Wei participated in various campaigns as a clever strategist, he initially confronted Shu with his defenders in Tianshui. Zhao Yun, a man who is one of the generals of Liu Bei was annoyed as so well when he thought about it then straightway antagonize with Jiang Wei and Zhuge Liang punished him by presenting the evidence. With their success, Jiang Wei really surrendered at any time after being defeated by the Shu forces. Thanks to his outstanding knowledge, his own memory was beneficial as he just like Zhuge Liang in favor of subtle. Before the battle of Jieting, Zhuge Liang have wants to punish Ma Su, Jiang Wei had to banish his enemy to attack Wei with the soldiers, he found that Ma Su must have been maimed by Zhang He. Appropriate to hurry across the mountain to deliver him, Jiang Wei is quite to trounce Zhang He by the way. The two ran as soon as the enemy was running after tries to killed them. Zhuge Liang knew that Ma Su had committed the missed crime, Jiang Wei confessed that he should bargain with him as a last resorts. Zhao Yun died of illness shortly after the battle, Jiang Wei immediately notified Zhuge Liang to report Zhao Yun's death. Zhuge Liang spent very sadly so in order to prepare to commemorate Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei believes that Zhuge Liang's confession will soon go to war. At the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Zhuge Liang would have been ill but in order to make Jiang Wei resist Sima Yi, Jiang Wei had to meeting Xin Pi first and lead his army to eliminate Wei forces. The scheming Sima Yi is still alive after being deceived by Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei was furious to defeated Sima Yi as using affectionate means to deal with him in a self-sufficient manner and later opposed Wei Yan. After Zhuge Liang's death, Jiang Wei is time to began while emerge in Shu. When Fei Yi died, Jiang Wei has began to dominate the military power and continued to lead the Northern Han Dynasty army to Wei forces, alongside with Wei generals Deng Ai, Chen Tai, and Guo Huai repeatedly, Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition Twice; small wins three times; four times apart; one by one defeat. But later on, The Minister of the Central Committee also opposed Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition, and the eunuch Huang Hao was empowered, Jiang Wei could not kill him. He had to avoid the disaster in the middle of the field. After Sima Yi's son, Sima Zhao across Shu, Jiang Wei is defending the sword and guarding the Wei armies. However, Deng Ai is attacked Chengdu from Yinping and Liu Shan was surrendered. Jiang Wei hopes to revitalize the Shu Han with his own strength, he will surrender to Wei general Zhong Hui, that was intended to use Zhong Hui to rebel against Cao Wei to realize the desire to restore the Han Dynasty. But in the end, Zhong Hui will rebel and defeat, Jiang Wei alongside Zhong Hui was killed by the Wei armies. Personality Though competent in the wars of China, Jiang Wei is frequently worn to be an eminent perfectionist who extremely loyal to Zhuge Liang. As started in a rogue who treats as one of the officers of Wei, Jiang Wei is seminal for grandiose with Shu forces because Zhuge Liang showed wants to be a major head of forces in northern campaigns. Might was defeated by Shu, Jiang Wei only have as offer condolences to be sympathize with Zhuge Liang and others, well formidable in torment by few one. Normally in on, Jiang Wei has making a faults by a interim was he and Zhuge Liang are never being a egotistic nitwit as their enemy, the wicked regent Sima Yi, however, thus cleaning his sins by surface. Lionizing Zhuge Liang as "Prime Minister" or "Chancellor", as well as he hopes to someday make his mentor proud. Trivia *Jiang Wei is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Strategists Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Dreaded Category:Grey Zone Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Optimists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honest Category:Successors Category:War Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Sidekicks Category:Misguided Category:Elementals Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Envious Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Egalitarian Category:Paragon Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Protectors Category:Poor Category:Leaders Category:Vengeful Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Traitor Category:Chaste Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Extremists Category:Famous Category:Wise Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Kindness Category:Patriots Category:Sympathetic Category:Symbolic Category:Knights Category:Control Freaks Category:Titular